


Tell The World

by honeycas



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Rough Sex, Sex, dirty talking, young sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycas/pseuds/honeycas
Summary: Tom isn’t happy that Zendaya told the interviewers they’re just friends, so when they’re back home he decides to do something about it that they both enjoy.





	Tell The World

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is my first actual smutty ff, so i’m really sorry for the eventual mistakes and horrible description, lol. Hope you enjoy, by the way.

At the end of the interview, they come back at Tom’s home together without saying a word, until Tom breaks the silence.

“Why did you tell them we’re not dating?

“I thought you were the one who didn’t want them to know.” she replies with surprise.

“Well, you’re wrong.” he steps closer to her looking directly to her eyes.

“You could’ve told me, Tom.”

“I guess we have to do something about it.”

“What?”

He touches her ass without warning and she winces a little.

“So you want to fuck?” she says without shame.

“No, I want to fuck YOU. That’s different.” he puts his hands on her tights and starts rubbing, making her moan.

“And while I fuck your ass, I want you to think that they have no idea what we’re doing right now. They don’t expect us to fuck since you told them we’re just ‘friends’.” he continues, starting to rub her pussy with one finger on her pants.

“Then what are you waiting for?” she teases him, and a huge grin forms on his lips.

——-

When Zendaya completely gets herself naked, Tom grabs her waist forcefully and bump her into the desk making her scream a little. He rubs his crotch against her ass very fast and they both groan of excitement.

“Fuck Tom, shove your dick into my ass already.” she says screaming so loud the whole neighborhood could hear her.

He undoes his belt as fast as he can and he unzips his pants to remove his underwear. When Zendaya looks back, she sees Tom’s inviting cock and all she can think is that she wants it in every hole she had got. She wants her lover in her ass, in her pussy and in her mouth. She just wants to give him everything he wants. They were both too horny to think straight, actually.

Tom brushes the tip of his dick on his girl’s anus, giving her a shiver throughout her back.

“No lube?” he asks panting. He would never hurt her.

“I don’t fucking care Tom, my butthole has taken you so many times that doesn’t need lube anymore.” she replies groaning at the feeling of his tip on her skin.

“You’re such a little slut, baby.” he enters her ass with a strong shove and starts forcing into her, making her wince and moan loudly. Screwing Zendaya is the best feeling in the world for him, especially after a rough day.

“Please Tommy, faster. Faster, please.”

“If I go faster, I cum faster. You want that?” he speed his rhythm up to make her feel it.

“Are you such a virgin?” she teases him, panting every word of the sentence.

“Don’t provoke me, babygirl. Because if you do, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow because I fucked you so roughly.”

That’s exactly what she wanted.

“You always threats, but you never do because you know you can’t.” she grins.

“Alright, enough.” he grabs her throat and pulls it back to make her head reach his ear, making his dick go deeper to explore her arsehole. A huge choked moan escapes from her mouth at the feeling of almost all of his cock inside her.

“Talk dirty to me, baby. Talk dirty like the damn huge slut you are for me.”

“ Please Tommy fuck me with your huge dick. Screw me hard a shove all of your cock inside me.”

“ **Try harder.** ” he grabs her pussy and starts rubbing his fingers fast on her clit, making her whimper and beg for more. His dick is almost fully deep inside her ass but he’s no longer moving. He wants her to say the dirtiest things to him to fuck her better.

“Fuck, fuck! Cum inside me, cum on my mouth, tits and pussy!” he starts to shove in her again very fast to tease her last words, because they’re both close to the edge.

“C’mon Zendaya Coleman, tell me the dirtiest things ever!”

“Oooh shit, I’ve always wanted you Tom Holland. I’ve always wanted your dick, wanted to taste it and take it in my holes. I’ve always wanted to swallow your cum since the first day I met you. You’re so damn hot i’d let you get me pregnant whenever you wanted!” she stops when she feels she can’t catch her breathe anymore. Tom fully dips his penis inside Zendaya making her scream.

“I’m coming, baby!” he warns his lover.

“Come, baby, come! Come deep inside my ass screaming my name!”

A few more thrusts and the boy’s cock twitches into her. He moans loudly, screaming as hard as he can his girlfriend’s name until he falls into pure bliss. At the feeling of Tom’s cum filling up her ass while he rubs her clit, she comes too screaming sensually the boy’s name without shame.

——————

“That was...”

“Too damn fast.” he laughs.

“Yeah.” she giggles cuddling her boy for a bit.

“I promise I’ll tell everyone about us on our next interview.” she breaks the silence

“You better, baby. I’m tired of hiding. Tired of hiding my feelings for you to the world”

“I am too. Next time we should listen better to each other.”

“I love you.” he prints a kiss on her forehead, making her smile.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
